The Da'len in the Woods
by skelton-elliot
Summary: A very short snippet/ story in which Solas must remain awake by Lavellan's side to protect her while she sleeps after the events at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Yet once she starts making unusual noises in her sleep, He determines it is probably wiser - despite Seeker Pentaghast's warnings - to join her in the Fade while she dreams to ensure she is safe in every possible way.


**AU:** It's been a long, long time, but Skel is back to her old tricks again!  
I've fallen head over heels in love with the Dragon Age games and their heart-wrenching stories, and I was inspired to try my hand at this old fic writing thing again.

A bit rusty after so long without practice, but I hope that since I've grown older and done a bit of study, my skills are a little more honed than last time.

This little short story/ snippet was inspired by the songs _Pendulum_ \- FKA TWIGS, and _Amhran Na Farriage_ \- Lisa Hannigan

In which Solas must remain awake by Lavellan's side to protect her while she sleeps, but finds it would be wiser to protect her by joining her in the fade as she dreams.

* * *

How long had it been, two days? A week?

After spending so much time in the fade, Solas found that forcing himself to remain awake for this long had made the time stretch and pull unnaturally. He still couldn't quite tell what time of the day it was, especially since the room had no windows to the outside sky. Not that that would help, in any case, as the sky was still torn and riddled with bright angry wounds.

He sighed, trying not to think about the mess he himself had awoken to not so long ago.

Shifting uncomfortably on his knees, he repositioned himself so that he was closer to the sleeping form of the small Dalish elf who lay curled up in a tight ball on the paillasse in front of him. He had gently asked the Seeker for a chair, but he knew his request was denied even before he'd finished speaking the words. It had been too long - without results - and his welcome was wearing thin.

His orders were clear – _watch her,_ yet that was easier said than done when you were used to a solid eight hours (add a few centuries), and your charge was determined to start a coma.

Solas felt the indomitable weight of sleep press even tighter on his eyes. With a muffled groan he rubbed the heel of his hand against them in an attempt to push it aside. His own sounds were greeted with another, even smaller whimper.

His eyes snapped open, hand reaching out to grip the slender arm of the young woman. Her brow had suddenly creased into a hard line, her hands – which were tucked under her chin – now formed small balls with the knuckles turning white. Her small mouth opened slightly as she started mouthing some unintelligible language that he could only barely make out.

" _Stop…no…"_

Frustrated at his inability to peer into her mind, Solas once again considered the tempting option of joining her in the Fade. The Seeker had been adamant that any such methods were out of the question – the breach was simply too unstable for anyone to attempt entering the Fade – especially not a mysterious elven apostate she had only just met.

Rubbing his eyes once more, he shifted his weight again, deciding this time to rest with his back against the cool stone of the cell wall. He had a good vantage point of the entrance, and a small glimpse into the corridor outside. He'd be able to tell if the Seeker was coming, as quiet as she could be when she wanted.

The sound of the Dalish woman's slight movements drew his eyes back to her face once again. He noticed the creased brow had softened slightly, and she'd uncoiled from her tight ball into a more relaxed pose, her arms at either side of her head as she lay facing the ceiling.

He could not deny her beauty as she lay like this. Despite the cruel markings on her skin, and the dishevelled unwashed appearance of her hair and attire, her features were exquisite – almost childish in how they were formed, but still with a hidden elegance and striking poise that only came with the secret strength of a woman. Her eyes were angular and widely spaced, giving her a foreign, northern appearance, yet with her small, soft nose, and full innocent lips, it made for a pleasing, exotic form. Her cheekbones were high, and her jaw widely set to give her a full, open face; the slightly fuller cheeks adding to the innocence and childish form of her features. Framing everything perfectly were her loose curls draped across her shoulders, the muted flame from the candle catching golden strands in its light. He noticed with a small smile that although her hair was a deep brown, there were flecks of gold amongst her curls, proving she was indeed a Summer child of the Dalish.

Another, more peaceful noise radiated from her chest as Solas gazed upon one of the most beautiful smiles in all of Thedas. Without realising it, he'd leaned in closer to take in more of her face, and when she suddenly rolled over to face him, his eyes widened and he scrambled back in fright, deathly afraid he may have woken her with his proximity.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he soon found he was annoyed at his own lack of control Grumbling to himself, he straightened his collar and cuffs – a habit he'd cultivated ever since he was a child – trying to ignore the hot sensation on his cheeks and ears. He was not one to be caught off guard or alarmed in any circumstance, and he could only feel relieved that there was no one to see his small lapse in character.

When he could no longer stand her noises and movements, he sighed and determined he had no choice but to search for her dreams in the Fade. The anchor was known to him, yes, and the soft magic he'd been emanating across to her mark was keeping it at bay – allowing her body to heal around it and accept it into her being. Yet the woman was unknown – a risk – and whilst the anchor was inextricably a part of her, any danger could be present in any environment.

He had no choice but to enter the Fade.

With another quick glance at the doorway, Solas moved back once again to lean against the stone wall, drawing his legs up in front of him, and allowing his tired, heavy lids to close. With a deep sigh of satisfaction, and another quick internal dialogue of the importance of entering the Fade at such a time, he removed the concern of the Seeker's response, and focussed instead on the familiar sensation of slipping into sleep.

For him, it was like removing his clothes and slipping into an old, favourite tunic. The tendrils of his soul slowly ebbed out of his physical body, and reformed in the quiet peace that was the Fade whilst dreaming. With ease he sought out the aura of the young woman, trying to follow the trails of her own soul as images slowly formed before him. As his physical body sunk into deeper sleep, the vibrancy of the world around him increased, saturating his vision with colours; his senses with sounds, smells, and delightful sensations. A light smile tugged at the thin line that was his mouth as he felt the tight coil of stress within his chest unfurl with each new vision. It had been so long since he had felt at home.

It was clear he was in the Free Marches, though only because he recognised the lush terrain that was the Planasene Forest from his previous wanderings. He could hear the soft sounds of wildlife – multiple varieties from the gentle sounds of the Halla to the calls of vicious birds and wild cats. Tentatively he stepped out along the forest floor that slowly bloomed into reality with each step, and after taking a moment to find his footing, he then walked deeper into the overgrowth and slowly picked his way across the rough terrain.

In his wonderment at the world blossoming around him, Solas had almost forgotten his purpose for travelling here, so it surprised him when he heard the soft, chiming sound of a child's laughter coming from his left. He turned wildly, fearful as to what he might find just around the large tree that blocked his view. A child, out _here_?

Slowly, so as not to scare the source of the noise, he delicately made his away across the forest's unforgiving terrain, touching the gnarled wood of the ancient tree before him to steady himself as he climbed over an ancient root. He was so focussed on his footwork that he didn't realise the child was even closer than he'd thought.

As he lifted his head, he found himself staring at an image he would hold in his heart for millennia to come.

The soft green and gold light that filtered through the trees created a symphony of colour and light in the small glade that opened out in front of the ancient tree. The trickle of a weak spring could be heard over the chirrups of summer insects and light melodies of tropical birds. Yet the sweetest sound above the rest was the light sing-song giggling of the small girl who sat on her haunches, playing with the baby Halla that stood before her.

Although the scenery made her look so different, Solas had no doubts as to who the young infant was that stood but a few meters from him. The light and music that enveloped her almost made her glow, lifting the colours of her skin and hair to a vibrant gold as opposed to the dull colours he had seen in the waking world. He could see that her curls had fallen out with age, as they were now tight ringlets that flew in all directions, bouncing with each childish movement she made. She was fast and agile, despite her age, which could be no more than six, and he watched with wonder as she chased the Halla, darting in and out of its legs, sometimes kneeling to watch him, sometimes scooting onto her little bare feet to dance about him. The Halla seemed content to tease her, although it was clear it was very young as it shook on its legs, and occasionally she had to help him up with her chubby little hands, causing it to make soft mewling sounds as she giggled at it.

Solas forgot himself and found his cool resolve and hardened exterior melt away as the vision played out before him. It was clear in this infinite moment that the young troubled woman who he protected in the real world had once been this carefree _da'len_ , brimming with life and vibrancy, fascinated by the world around her. His thoughts were all the more confirmed as she meandered over to a small flower and plucked it from its bed, gasping in wonder as she delicately touched the small ladybug that nestled in its petals. Her features lit up as the Halla came to inspect the new discovery with her, eagerly chattering to the fawn in her high, melodic voice.

Without any inhibitions or memory of the weight he carried, Solas let out a clear, ringing laugh through the glen.

The girl and the Halla looked up like true creatures of the forest, daunted by the thought of any intruders. Their physical movements mirrored each other as they stood taller, and began to step backwards in defense. The girl's once bright, unconcerned features now looked like a meadow in a storm – marred with memories of past intruders and danger, danger, danger.

Solas reached a hand up to his mouth, stopping the laughter guiltily. He could see her preparing to flee, but something stopped her. He reached out.

"It is alright, _da'len_ ," he said softly, lowering himself down to the glade's grass with the slow movements of a Halla master. He laid his staff to the side, never once taking his eyes off the child, his arm outstretched and palm open to show submission.

The Halla seemed to soften visibly, lowering its head to sniff the ground and move gracefully toward the intruder. Its doleful eyes also remained trained on Solas, though he could see its ears and nose twitching in curiosity. The girl remained suspicious, but he noticed her watching her friend's reaction attentively, gauging the Halla's trust.

"I will not harm you," his words were almost a whisper, brow creased in concern and concentration.

The girl's large intelligent eyes looked at him directly – he could see there was no fear there, only that instinctive readiness to flee at any moment. After a length, she spoke:

"You are like Baba, only meaner."

Solas froze, taken aback by her brash comment. The shock must have been written on his face, as he saw the girls little rosebud lips part in an impish grin as she realised she'd offended him. His reaction seemed to relax her, and she moved over to stand guard by the baby Halla, who was now sniffing at Solas' palm.

The old god shook his head, trying to chase away the unpleasant feelings her small words had unearthed.

"I— I am not mean, _da'len_ , only concerned," he said slowly, moving back to fold his arms over his knees as he sat on his haunches. They were now eye to eye, and he felt his breath hitch as the child moved closer – close enough to touch. She was like a vision, something unearthly, and her enormous, glistening eyes full of wonder and caution captivated his old heart instantly.

Her little head cocked sideways, "Yes," she repeated adamantly, "You have the mean stuff here." Her little fingers slowly moved up to prod unceremoniously at his eyebrows, tracing with a butterfly's touch the hard line they formed at the centre of his brow. "And here," she said, moving her hands to touch at the sides of his mouth. Despite what she was trying to prove, he couldn't help but laugh again, a sound that was unfamiliar to him, and involuntary, but the sensation was surprisingly pleasant after so long buried. He was close to chastising himself for letting such emotions overrun him, but suddenly the girl beamed at him and grinned and he lost all self-control. Another bout of laughter filled him with joy.

"You are not from the clan," she said levelly, though the smile softened her interrogation and her fingers were still playing with his jaw, trying to work him out.

"No, _da'len_ , I am not," he reached up to cup her little hand in his own, marvelling at how enormous they seemed in comparison with hers. He turned the right palm over and noticed the clean smoothness there – no mark to mar that perfect skin.

She watched him study her hand compliantly, and then reached up again to touch his ears, "And these are bigger than Baba's! Even bigger than Sahen's!" she played with them making him blush as her little touch tickled. He reached up again to pull her hands down, unnerved by the brashness and intimacy of her simple actions.

"Did your keeper not teach you to be polite to strangers?" He said with a laugh in his voice.

"I am always polite. Even Halla thinks so," she gestured to the baby Halla who was now curled up at his feet. He opened one big brown eye to glance at the girl, then closed them again, as if by way of confirmation.

Solas smiled at her, "You must treat your elders with respect," he said gently, watching her reaction,

She looked away, holding her little hands behind her back and smiling cheekily, "I am, I am," she nodded, agreeing with herself, "I am treating your ears with looooooooooots of respect," as she lengthened the word, her arms stretched out, little fingers spreading to try and show him just _how_ much. Her chest puffed out and her eyes widened as she tried to stretch even further.

It took everything within him not to laugh again, without any inhibitions, but instead he let out a small controlled chuckle, reaching for his staff and moving to stand. She suddenly stopped fooling around and looked up at him with her little features contorted into worry.

"Are you leaving like the others?" she queried. Her voice was strong enough, but Solas could see with heart wrenching clarity the pain it caused her to say the words.

"Whatever do you mean, _da'len_? Who has left you?" His brow furrowed as he looked around the glen. It suddenly occurred to him that she was terrifyingly alone.

"Baba and Mama, even Sahen have gone," she said, tears starting to brim along her lashes. She blinked them away and pouted while she rubbed her eye with a podgy little fist. "I cannot find them."

Solas fell down to the floor again, this time without any grace or control, scrambling to grab the little girl by the shoulders. As so often happened to him in the Fade, the reality of the scene made him forget that it was just that – a scene.

"We'll find them," he said, his voice made of steel, "They cannot be far."

"Mama said they had to find another spring. I said I _liked_ this spring because _Halla_ is here!" she yelled into his face, lips still pouting, but now he could see she was being a defiant child, not mourning the loss of her family.

With a slow sigh, he patted her head and smiled once again, " _Da'len_ , you must listen to your mama. Little hunters who don't listen to their _mamae_ will find themselves lost in the woods." He gestured to the empty glade, "Who will protect you from big mean elves with big ears?" he grinned wolfishly at her and she whimpered.

"But—but you won't hurt me," she stated.

Solas was once again taken aback, "Oh? How do you know?"

Slowly she once more reached her little hand up to touch the skin below his eyes, tracing the shape of his face delicately. "You have the kindness here," she said, and then gently patted his bald head, mimicking him with a broken laugh. "And you look silly without any _dhula_!"

Suddenly Solas felt a pulling sensation on his shoulder. He looked behind him, but nothing other than the gnarled face of the ancient tree greeted him. It wasn't until he looked back to the child and saw the soft shimmer of the Fade along the edges of her being that he realised where he truly was.

He had always felt saddened to leave the Fade and those he met there, but this was different. He felt a deep, ancient ache in his chest that took his breath away as he realised this young, beautiful _da'len_ would become the wounded, troubled young woman who lay alone in the dark, his mark harming her and spelling out her premature death.

A slow tear fell from his eye, meandering down his cheek, and the little saviour before him reached up and wiped it away, concern all over her face, knitting her little brow together.

" _Ir abelas_ , _da'sa_ ," he whispered, and slowly he drew his hands over her eyes. A soft green glow emanated from them, tendrils of light pouring into her enormous eyes, filling the deep brown wells with green until they were just a glowing orb. The girl reached out with her hands, and then gripped his wrists as Solas slowly removed the memory of this dream from her mind. He could not – would not – allow her to see him like this. It was sin enough that he had intruded on her childhood memories, let alone destroyed her future.

As he felt the spell finishing, he slowly gave into the tugging and pulling at his shoulder, knowing that he was being awoken.

"I will see you in the waking world, _da'len_ ," he said as her beautiful face slowly slipped out of his vision.

A new vision – one much more abrasive – filled his field of sight, and he realised he was face to face with the Seeker, who was pounding on his shoulder with her armoured fist.

"Solas! I swear I will break all of your thrice-damned bones at once if you do not _get. Out. Of. The. Fade. This instant!_ " Her fists hammered down on his shoulder with each furious word.

Solas shook his head to clear the haze of sleep and gently shoved her aside, his strength was nothing like it used to be, but was still enough to cause her to stumble backwards.

"Ugh!" she cried out, stamping her foot on the stone floor with a resounded _clang._ "I _told_ you! Do not –under any circumstances – enter the Fade! It's dangerous enough _without_ the sky being torn open!"

"Alright, Seeker," Solas said softly, moving to stand before her with sleep still lingering over his features. "Alright."

She huffed again, and turned to look at the young woman. Although Cassandra was furious with the apostate for breaking her orders, she couldn't help but be curious. "Did you – did you find anything?"

Solas couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly at her question, "Unfortunately, Seeker, I was too busy being possessed by ancient demons and transforming into an unsightly abomination." The sarcasm was thick in his voice, and he won a bitter stare from the Seeker in response.

"Hilarious."

"She is well," he said, "I doubt it will be long before she wakes," he suddenly knelt down beside her and the Seeker was surprised to see the stuffy mage move close in to her face and whisper something into her ear. The sleeping woman's brow knitted together as she lazily rolled onto her side. With a gasp, Cassandra saw her soft eyelids flutter open.

"Solas," Cassandra said softly, "Is she…?"

"Yes." His voice had turned back into the iron velvet he always employed, soft yet strong, with no hint of emotion. He could not allow himself to lapse again. If his plan were to succeed – if this group were to succeed – he needed to be the quiet guide in the background. He decided it would be best if he left the young woman to wake without him, and moved to leave.

Before he could walk out into the corridor, he touched the post of the door and looked back.

"The Dalish woman is not the villain you want, Cassandra," Solas said with surprising gentleness. Cassandra turned to look at him, confusion written on her features.

"Give her time. Practice patience. Perhaps she will instead become what you need."

And with that he was gone, making his way towards the outside world that swirled with violence and death, ready once more to attempt to remedy the error of his ways.


End file.
